The Sick Leader
by KaitoRaphael
Summary: So...i started a fanfic about a sick Kido, and Momo trying to help Kido keep it a secret from the rest (Changing age-limit cause i'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**The Start**

"Uwah, they're fighting again…I wonder what's gonna break this time." Kano laughed, "Are you not gonna do anything about it, Leader-san?"

Kano looked back at Kido who was sitting on the sofa, beside Momo, but something seemed weird, the scene was the exact opposite of the usual. Usually, it will be Momo lying on Kido, sleeping, but this time it was the other way round, Kido was lying on Momo's shoulder while sleeping as if she couldn't hear the commotion that was going on.

Kano felt it was weird but didn't think much and looked back at Shintarou and Ene that were arguing as if no one was there, "Hey guys, Leader-san is sleeping, what do you think is going to happen if you wake her up?" Kano smirked.

Shintarou and Ene immediately went silent and gulped.

"But this is rare, it's only 2 in the afternoon, Commander-san usually sleeps late at night after everyone else has fallen asleep." Momo commented while trying to shift Kido into a more comfortable position.

"I've never seen such a peaceful expression coming from Kido-san" Marry smiled happily.

"You know she's gonna kill you if she hears that right?" Kano laughed.

The smile on Marry became frozen, or more like her whole body froze up at the thought of an angry Kido.

"I haven't seen her sleeping face ever since Nee-chan put her to sleep." Seto smiled as he tried to unfreeze Marry.

"Oh well, since she's sleeping, might as well put her to sleep on her own bed inside." Kano grinned at Momo.

"I'm supposed to carry her in without waking her up? Okay…" Momo sighed as she thought of a plan to do just that.

"So…do you have any plans, Momo-chan?" Seto asked as he finished returning Marry to normal.

"I do, to just carry her in." Momo smiled as she got ready to lift Kido up.

The rest just stared on for the fact Momo just came up with a reckless plan.

She lifted Kido up and headed for Kido's room, but stopped in front of the door.

"Can anyone help me open the door?" Momo looked back with an expression as if she could not hold Kido for much longer.

Everyone have their expressions frozen as Seto ran for the doorknob.

He opened it fast as Momo ran in and put Kido down on her bed.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"We'll be outside, let us know if want anything, after all, I'm too scared to put my own sister to sleep." Seto smiled as he closed the door.

Momo turned over to Kido who was sleeping soundly as if nothing changed.

Momo smiled as she straightened Kido's posture and covered her with a blanket.

As Momo attempted to remove Kido's hood, her hand touched the side of Kido's neck, making her realise that Kido was actually having a fever.

"I need to tell the rest…" Momo said as she turns to head outside.

She felt something grab her hand preventing her from going out, she turned around and saw that Kido had awakened.

"Don't tell them, Kisaragi." Kido pulled Momo back further.

"Why?"

"If they see such a powerless and weak leader, they wouldn't want me anymore." Kido let go of Momo's hand and covered her own face.

Momo caught a glimpse of a tear fall from the side of Kido's face.

"Commander-san…Kido-chan." Momo made Kido sit up and hugged her, making Kido cry even harder.

"Ahh…Kido-chan, don't cry, I won't tell them." Momo assured the crying leader.

Kido fell silent as she leaned against Momo and once again fell asleep.

Momo laid her down and covered her with a blanket as she thought of what to get for Kido to make her feel better.

She looked through the drawer beside Kido's bed, it had sketchbooks in the top drawer, it had medical supplies in the middle drawer, she opened the bottom drawer to find out that it's an alternative freezer where Kido secretly keeps a whole supply of cold packs for different uses. She searched through and found the one meant for fevers. She took it out and places it on Kido's forehead only for Kido to shiver at the coldness.

Momo's expression saddened as she looked at her leader in her state.

Momo sat down at Kido's bedside and just looked at Kido as she breathed in and out in a much faster pace than she usually would. Sweat dripped down Kido's face, making Momo forcefully remove Kido's hoodie even if she was unwilling to, though surprisingly, Kido didn't even have the energy to wake up and oppose to that.

Momo hung Kido's hoodie at one side of her room.

Momo couldn't stand the thought of the rest finding out that Kido was sick, she stood at Kido's bedside finding an excuse to cover up for their leader sleeping.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Aki : And that was the first chapter of my new fanfic :D  
**

 **Haru : Took 3 hours to think and write it out**

 **Aki : Without you helping, that is -_-**

 **Haru : Hehehehe**

 **Aki : Oh well, I have no idea whether the next chapter is coming out fast cuz i'm gonna have to finish up my KnB fanfic, so erm...see you guys in the next chapter ;D**

 **Haru : Seeyas XD**

 **UPDATE**

 **Aki : Took 2 years to update my typo, i intend to update the next chapter soon, i hav a few ideas, and thanks to the reviewer for reading, if u still around, im updating soon, so yea ;)**

 **Signing Out, PEACE, KaitoRaphael**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Room Chat**

Kido curled up and groaned. Momo wore an obvious worried look, sitting down beside Kido and rubbing her back. "Commander-san? Can I ask a quick question?" Momo looked as a tired Kido nodded while shifting her eyes to look at Momo.

"Why are there so many medication bottles in your middle drawer and such convenient freezer for different types of cold packs on the bottom drawer?"

Kido's eyes shifted in uncertainty. Momo stuttered as she says "I-I'm not forcing you to tell me, I'm just asking out of curiosity, if you don't feel comfortable answ-"

"It's okay, I can t-tell you at least this since you found this sick leader anyways." Kido winced as she tried to sit up. Momo swiftly turned around and helped her up, letting Kido lean on her chest.

"Thanks…" Kido rubbed her head on Momo's chest to get more comfortable.

"Your question of curiosity, it makes a lot of sense for you to ask me it." Kido smiled gently.

"Commander-san, are you a sickly child?" Momo teased (Age-wise).

Kido giggled, "Yes I am sickly, but I'm not a child."

"Commander-san isn't retaliating after I teased her, was she always like this inside or is it that she hurts that much for her to not retaliate." Momo thought to herself.

"Surprising enough for you, Kisaragi, both of that are true." Kido shocked Momo with a sudden mind read to the point Momo jumped a little. Kido let out a small painful whimper, alerting Momo to rub her arms in efforts to lessen Kido's pain.

"Does Seto-san or Kano-san know about you being sickly?" Momo gently whispered to Kido.

Kido slowly shook her head in denial, "No one knows except my biological sister."

"Were you always secretly hiding away all your pain and suffering?" Momo looked down at Kido's head, looking sad.

"Mmn, I had to be strong as a leader so I decided to hide all these weak feelings, to properly protect and take care of the Mekakushi Dan as a strong leader."

Momo ran her thumb across Kido's cheek, surprising Kido of her sudden action.

"Commander-san, those emotions are what makes you, well…you."

Kido let out a long painful sigh, "I guess you're right, maybe I would have understood all of you guys if I hadn't shut these feelings in for so long…"

Tears fell from Kido's eyes as she hugged Momo's arm, and Momo who felt the hot wetness on her arm uses her other arm which was supporting Kido's back previously to rub Kido's back in efforts to calm and comfort the sick leader. "It's okay Commander-san…no, I mean Tsubomi-chan, it's okay to let out all your feelings now, I'm here for you."

"T-that's a good way to start, calling me that way." Kido stuttered and continues crying.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Kido calmed and settled down feeling extremely drowsy.

Momo asked her if she wanted to sleep, Kido nodded. Momo softly lays Kido down and covers her with her blanket and turns on the humidifier before leaving the room.

It was getting late and most of the Mekakushi Dan where asleep, except Momo and Seto.

"Seto-san, are you not sleeping?"

"I wanted to ask you something…is Kido okay? She's never been like that before."

Momo nodded, "I had a little chat with her, she's fine, but now she's asleep again."

"Then that's okay, I don't want anything to happen to Kido, like Kano, they both hide their inner feelings a lot."

Momo flinched, luckily Seto didn't notice.

"Momo, since you and Kido are pretty close, can I ask you for a favor?"

Momo agreed, "You can, what's the favor about?"

"Help me keep an eye out for Kido, tell me if anything happens to her." Seto looked down to the floor with a worried and sad look.

"Mmn, I can do that, don't worry Seto-san."

Seto headed back to his room but was stopped by Momo's sudden question, "Seto-san, has anything happened to Commander-san before?"

Seto turned around and looked straight at Momo's eyes, "Yea, there was this one time before Aya-nee's death, Kano and I were getting beaten up by upperclassmen at school, we didn't dare to tell Aya-nee or Dad, so we told Kido who was at the next class, she came over and beat them all up, but after school, the older brother of the leader came over and beat Kido up pretty bad and threw her through one of the classroom windows and she dropped from the second floor to the first with glass piercing her. Kano and I didn't know what to do, but we eventually told Aya-nee who was in the opposite school building."

Momo's eye twitched, "Then what happened after that, to Commander-san?"

"Aya-nee came over and brought her back home, took all the glass out and patched her back up herself, she didn't want to risk Kido disappearing out of a sudden as she would that time."

"Seto-san, there's one thing I'm curious about, did that incident leave a scar on Commander-san?"

Seto nodded, "There's one about below her hairline somewhere around the upper neck, another one around her right shoulder, another one on her right elbow, and the last one on the right side of her right knee."

Momo gave an extremely shocked face, "That many?"

Seto nodded, "I still feel bad about telling Kido and letting her experience all that, I should have just kept it in and endured…"

Seto's eyes shifted to Kido's room door, smiled and looked at Momo, "Any more questions? If not I'll go and sleep, and you go sleep too, it's getting late."

Momo shook her head, "No more question, goodnight Seto-san."

"Goodnight"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Aki : Been a loooooooooong time since i posted a new chapter, sorry to keep some of you waiting, here's the new chapter and i decided to make Momo close to Kido and well a bunch of new flashbacks to childhood and scars and all and Seto's guilt, so yea.**

 **Haru : Enjoy~~~**

 **Signing Out, PEACE, KaitoRaphael**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunder**

Kido's door softly creaked open, causing Kido to stir in her sleep. Kido opened her eyes and looked at Momo who was squatting beside her bed watching her sleep.

"Did I wake you up?" Momo patted Kido's arm.

Kido shook her head, "I woke up because I felt you watching me." She giggled.

"Oh really?" Momo giggled along.

"Tsubomi-chan, do you want me to sleep with you tonight? A storm is approaching, I saw lightning just now."

"But I might infect you with all my germs, and you might get sick too."

"Tsubomi-chan, the only germs I'll be getting is love germs."

"Mmn…okay then, I'm scared of thunder, I want you to stay with me tonight, beside me."

"Then I'm entering your bed now." Momo softly laughed, Kido followed laughter too.

Momo slowly entered Kido's bed and hugged her close.

She patted Kido's back, "Hope you get better soon, I don't want you to always be hurting like this."

Kido snuggled close and fell asleep.

"This is why you are so cute."

* * *

 **~Half an hour later~**

*Thunder roars, rain pours*

Momo felt a hand squeezing her back and a head tucking in her chest.

"Tsubomi-chan? Are you scared? Don't be scared, I'm here, nothing will happen."

Kido hugged Momo tighter, "Am I warm?" she giggled.

"Yea, you are, but you're warmer than usual because you are sick." Momo caressed Kido's head easing her to sleep faster.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Aki : A super short part of Kido's fear and momo's comfort**

 **Haru : YEAAAAAAA-**

 **Aki : And until next ime**

 **Haru : Heyyyy**

 **Signing Out, PEACE, KaitoRaphael**


End file.
